SAO:DA
by BenFiremonk
Summary: The Laughing Coffin have decided to make themselves known in SAO. By killing players for the hell of it. Kirito offers to help the Divine Dragon Alliance put an end to the Laughing Coffin. Now Kirito must go on one of his most dangerous mission ever. Where he may lose the people closest to him.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

January 8 2024

Kirito and Klein were sitting in the back room of Agils shop holding down the fort till he returned; Kirito was reading the news paper

"Another guild murdered" Kirito said with a bit of shock in his voice.

"What do you mean Kaz?" Klein asked

"A small guild was murdered last week, there was not a single survivor, a knife was found left on the ground where the guild was celebrating, it was dipped in some sort of paralysis potion." Kirito read from the article. Just then a info broker walked into the room.

"Ah Wiggins, what brings you to my humble abode" Kirito joked

The broker growled slightly "One, stop calling me Wiggins and two, I wasn't sure if you knew but there was another guild murdered yesterday."

"Yes I'm aware, just finished reading the news article"

"Well, the Divine Dragon Alliance has decided to say who killed the guild. They call themselves The Laughing Coffin." The info broker said "Also the DDA have been having trouble finding them.

"Thank you for the information Wiggins, have a penny" Kirito said giving a piece Col to the info broker just to piss him off. The broker growled, and walked off.

"Oh Kaz, I wanted to tell you something. Im getting m-" Klein was cut off by Agil returning to the shop.

"Hey guys, any customers show up?"

"Nope, I think they realized that you're a cheapskate." Kirito joked "Anyways, I'm going to go check to see how much progress the DDA is making with the Laughing Coffin."

"Maybe I should go with you Kaz" Klein said looking at Kirito

"I'll be fine Klein, don't worry"

When Kirito got to floor 56 where the DDA were based he found Schmitt in his little office more stressed out than ever.

"Hey Schmitt"

"Kirito want do you want, can't you see I'm busy here?" Schmitt said angrily

"I know you're busy. I was curious about the Laughing Coffin." Kirito said.

"What happened was terrible and we're doing the best we can but we just don't know what else to do." Schmitt said without looking up from his work

"Have you tried getting someone on the inside of the guild?"

"Yes we have, but no one wants to take that risk and go undercover" Schmitt said looking up from work

"I'm volunteering, think about it. A beater wanting to join the Laughing Coffin it looks more legit then a normal player wanting to join. I just need to find my way in." Kirito said sitting down in the chair across from Schmitt, who looked like he was dueling with his thoughts.

"Your right, it will look more realistic. But remember no one can know what you're up to, we need to keep our little circle as small as possible." Schmitt paused for moment. "As for your way in I think I know one."

Kirito looked up at Schmitt. "How?"

"There was a survivor, that wasn't at the party when the Laughing Coffin attacked. While he watched them kill his friends, he overheard one of the murderers talking about a member named Johnny Black being put in prison." Schmitt said

"So I have to find some way to get into Black Iron." Kirito said almost disappointed

"I know someone in the Army, but you'll have to find your own way into Black Iron, we shouldn't risk the Liberation Force finding out what we're planning. But maybe I can find a way to smuggle some supplies in. If you have something you want snuck into the prison, bring it here before you go Black Iron"

Kirito got up and place a few items on Schmitt's desk, and headed for the door. "Thanks Schmitt"

Just then Schmitt got out of his chair. "Oh one more thing Kirito, is there anything I can do before you go undercover?"

Kirito turned around "Just keep my friends safe, do whatever you have to just don't kill them." Kirito left to prepare for his mission.

Tell me what you think of the story, I know its short but it's a start. And this is my first time.


	2. Black Iron Palace

This isn't as good as I'd like. But I'm only human so go easy with the reviews.

* * *

Black Iron Palace

Kirito was thrown in Black Iron two days later, he sat at a table eating dinner and looking at all the prisoners hoping to get a lucky break and find a Laughing Coffin tattoo on a prisoner. A few mins later a prisoner sat at his table.

"What are you in for, new blood?" A prisoner said almost sadistically

"I tried to kill someone. But one of the big guilds stopped me" Kirito said

"So, looks like your gonna be in here for a while. Tell you what; I'll give you some pointers to keep you alive here in Black Iron. It s your first day here, so you re on the chopping block for the New Blood fight. But of course, you'll have to fight in it, no matter what."

"New Blood fight? What, you guys have us kill each other for entertainment?" Kirito said sarcastically

"Yup, to the death, and some of the corrupt guards take bets on the winners. Sometimes the newbie s can choose their opponents. Also see that guy over there. That s Moss; don't mess with him unless you re a real killer."

"Why?" Kirito asked

"He's undefeated in the fights we have. Plus he's a part of the Laughing Coffin, so he has the means to kill ya." The prisoner said. But before Kirito could ask any more questions he vanished.

"Damn." Kirito said looking around for the prisoner.

This happened a week ago. And he was Kirito only lead to infiltrating the LC. But Kirito managed to found to get a bit of information on the mysterious prisoner, including his cell number. West cell block cell 10.

Kirito decided to go and check his cell. While also grabbing the items Schmitt just recently managed to smuggle in. Which consisted of a ring that he was to put on if his cover was blown, his weapons, a few crystals, and a dagger which unfortunately Kirito wasn't very well trained in, but seeing as he was stuck with criminals for the time being, and they will be able to see a sword on his back, it s good to have it on him.

When Kirito got to the prisoner's cell, he saw an inmate searching the cell; only this wasn't the prisoner he was looking for. Kirito placed his hand over his dagger. "Hey buddy, this isn't your cell." His said, approaching the inmate.

"Damnit" The inmate sighed under his breath, as he turned around and swung his dagger at Kirito, who dodged out of the way. After the unexpected attack Kirito clenched his fist and activated the _Senda_ skill, which launched his attacker back, creating a loud **BOOM!** as he hit the back of the wall. If this was the real world the inmate's spine would have shattered on impact.

"Why does everyone attack first, and ask questions never?" Kirito sighed under his breath. "Well that impact is gonna knock him out cold for a while. I might as well look around." After a few minutes of searching, all Kirito could find was a chest of a few healing crystals, some antidote crystals, and three poisons containers. He scoffed "Did they really think the prison wouldn't be an anti-crystal area?"

Kirito walked over to the unconscious inmate and slapped him as hard as he could, waking him up. "What were you doing in here?" Kirito said placing a dagger against the guy s throat.

"Fine, have it your way" Kirito said, removing the dagger and plunging it into the inmates hand.

"AHHHHH!"

"Now, let s make a deal. You tell me everything you know, or Ill cut you up into little pieces and have my lovely assistant here, heal you so I can do it again. Kirito said with a smirk.

"What?" The inmate said, trying to figure out who he was talking about. Kirito took the dagger out of his hand, and stabbed it into guys other hand.

"AHHHHH!"

"Ready to talk?" Kirito said, opening his menu to equip a second dagger."

"OK OK ILL TELL YOU! JUST DON'T KILL" He yelled. "I m an undercover agent, working for the Knights of the Blood Oath. They sent me here to try an infiltrate the Laughing Coffin."

"But how do I know if you re telling the truth? Describe one of the higher ups." Kirito said removing the dagger.

"One of our leaders is one of the most terrifying people in Aincrad. The other one is an immortal old man."

"Yup, you re legit. Now, I want to know what you re planning." Kirito said, pulling the mole off the ground. "What s your cell number?"

"S-12" The mole said.

A few minutes later

Kirito shoved the mole into the cell.

"Ok, what s the plan here? Starting with why you were in that cell. Kirito said leaning against the wall. The mole got off the ground.

"That was the cell of a LC member. Some guy named Black.

"Black? Stubby beard and long hair, right?"

"Yeah, he looked a little like a drunk."  
"Damn it, I had him right in front of me!" Kirito said hitting the wall.

I also overheard there s a power struggle happening in the guild.

"Ok? Good to know, but how were you planning on infiltrating.

"I don t know. I haven t thought that far yet. All I know is that the only way to escape if through the guards quarters, and that Black sometimes oversees the New Blood fights.

"You re an idiot!" Kirito said as he walked out of the cell and went looking for Moss, and once he found him he attacked him.

"Me vs. You! Tonight, if I win I get an audience with your boss."

"Well, since you went through all this trouble, I accept your challenge." Moss said with a grin, as he sheathed his blade. Kirito did the same, and as he turned around he saw the mole behind him.

"And you called me an idiot, why do you think I didn't try doing after Moss. He doesn't play fair, he cheats in most of his fights." The mole said, crossing his hands.

"Of course he cheats, he's a criminal." Kirito said opening up his menu.

"What are you doing?" The mole said.

"Trying to log out. What does it look like I m doing." Kirito said sarcastically, sending a message to Schmitt. 'Status update: I've found Black and a way into the LC. But I discovered something the KBO has a double agent just like me, problem is he s an idiot.'

'Good to hear you found a way in, do whatever you have to. Also don't harm or talk to the mole at all till we figure out what to do. 'Schmitt replied a few minutes later.

"Well, too later for that." Kirito said to himself.

A few hours later, it was time for the duel. Only this duel wasn't like a normal one where you get a duel request. Moss stood across from Kirito, and the prisoners made a large circle around them. Moss was admiring his sword, while Kirito just stood there with a confident look on his face.

"What's wrong Mcfly? Chicken?"Kirito said smirking, as he opened up his menu and equipped his weapons. Moss charged toward Kirito, just as Moss was about to hit him Kirito swords materialized and he blocked the attack.

"How!?" Was the thought running through everyone s heads, all of them shocked about Kirito dual-wielding. Kirito pushed Moss back, and Moss started swinging again, each time he blocked the attack with just one sword. As if he didn't need his second sword.

"I could go all night Moose, but you on the other hand are starting to look tired."

"SHUT UP!" Moss yelled, as he activated the _Vorpal Strike_ sword skill, and charged towards Kirito. Who predicted the timing and dodged out of the way.

'Really? Using Vorpal Strike against a player, rookie mistake. I guess I'll have to put you out of your misery." Kirito said, as he charged in and slashed Moss to pieces. Everyone stood in shock after watching Moss get turned into pixels.

A couple of hours after the fight ended, and everyone got over the shock of seeing Moss lose, two inmates approached Kirito.

"The boss would like a word with you. Come along." The two men escorted Kirito to Black's cell.

"That was quite a show you put on tonight, I'm impressed." Black said, sitting on his bed. "Are you surprised that I'm Johnny Black?"

"No, not really. When we first meet, you had this sadistic aura around you. What threw me off was that, you were nice enough to tell me about the prison." Kirito said.

"I think I already know why your here. Having someone like you would be very useful. But your gonna need to prove yourself."

"How do I prove myself?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. See, there's an inmate in cell S-12, I want you to kill him. He hasn't done anything wrong I just want him dead. Do that and I may consider allowing you into the Laughing Coffin."

"Consider it done" Kirito said as he walked out of Black's cell, and made his way to S-12.

* * *

 _'Black wants me to kill the KBO double agent. If I kill him, I'll gain some of Black's trust and a chance to join the Laughing Coffin. But Schmitt said not to harm the mole in any way, but he also said to do whatever I had to infiltrate the LC.'_

 _'I'm approaching S-12; I need to decide what to do.'_


End file.
